Remember Me
by Nikayla
Summary: This is a story based on the spin off The Originals. It features a character I made up...please read!


**I am a huge fan of The Originals and am extremely excited by this story idea...let me know what you think.**

Elijah had been frozen to the spot by the appearance of this beautiful, young, red-haired woman.

"My name is Anya" the woman repeated, she seemed puzzled by what had left Elijah speechless "Can you help me or not?"

"Elijah?" Hayley's voice brought him back.

"Yes I'm sorry, please forgive me" Elijah quickly apologised "You just reminded me of someone, so what's the name of this person you are looking for?"

Hayley was curious of this young redhead, she didn't look my older than 21. She was extremely petite and obviously came from a wealth back ground. Anya's clothes told her that.

Anya was wearing a black knee length pencil skirt and red ruffle neck blouse, which was tucked in. Her hair was poker straight and sat at her waist. It was parted to the side with a sweeping fringe, her complexion was pale. As Hayley studied the woman's face she was surprised to see a small scar on her left cheek.

"Hayley...Hayley" Elijah's voice broke Hayley's trail of thoughts "Anya was hoping you could take her to the bayou"

"Why?" Hayley was automatically defensive the people she had some how become leader of.

"I don't mean any harm" Anya spoke gently "I am just curious to follow up a story I had been told that's all, I am looking for my father"

"And you think he is at the Bayou?" Hayley questioned.

"Probably not anymore, but I know he was a few years ago and I was hoping maybe someone might remember him, or where he went" Anya explained.

"How do I know its not some kind of trap?" Hayley frowned.

"Hayley" Elijah scolded, before pulling her to one side "A word if I may"

"Let go of me" Hayley snapped as she pulled her arm away from Elijah's grip "What's your problem, she could be anybody"

"She won't cause any harm Hayley, you have my word" Elijah whispered sternly "I will accompany you both, alright?"

Hayley looked towards Anya and nodded, she didn't look like she would be any kind of threat. Especially not with Elijah around, but little did she know, that even though Anya genuinely didn't mean her pack any harm...she certainly shouldn't be under-estimated.

Anya was more powerful than even Hayley could have imagined.

xxxxx

Rebekah and Klaus were not impressed to say the least, when they received individual calls from Elijah requesting that they joined him for an 'Urgent' family meeting.

"This better be good Elijah, I don't like being disturbed" Rebekah sulked as she slumped on a cream sofa "And why did we have to meet here, surely at home would have been more..."

"Rebekah I did not call you here to discuss soft furnishings" Elijah rudely interrupted Rebekah mid sentence "The matter I need to discuss with you both is much more serious. I am worried we may have a problem"

"Nonsense" Klaus mocked "What could possibly cause us a problem? We are stronger and more..."

"Niklaus is right" Rebekah tired of her brothers tone "What could possibly be a problem for us right now?"

"Anya?" Elijah's reply stunned Rebekah and Klaus "She is here"

"Here in New Orleans?" Rebekah exclaimed "Maybe you made a mistake"

"Of course it is mistake" Klaus had a smug expression on his face "From a distance it probably just looked like her"

"It wasn't from a distance brother, I was standing as close to her as I am to you now" Elijah frowned, he saw Klaus's demeanour change almost immediately.

"Did she recognise you?" Klaus asked nervously as he took a step away from Elijah and started to pace.

"No, she had no recollection of me at all" Elijah was now wearing a weak smile "There was no hesitation in her voice, Anya just saw me as a stranger"

"Well that's a good thing right?" Rebekah interrupted.

"Not necessarily" Klaus was still pacing "Did she say what brough her to New Orleans"

"She is looking for her father" Elijah replied "She said something about the bayou, Hayley has agreed to take her in the morning"

Klaus didn't answer, it was obvious he had something on his mind "Nik" Rebekah spoke with caution "What is it?"

"I think I should pay Anya a visit" Klaus was wearing a callous grin "It's been such a long time, it would be interesting to see how age was..."

"She hasn't aged a day" Elijah sighed "She looks the same as she did 800 years ago"

**...this is just a taster of my story, please let me know why you think. Much love Nikki xxx**


End file.
